Again, Again'
by crippsy2
Summary: O/S written for JBNP Wolfpack prom night theme. Jake/Bella


This was written for JBNP Prom night challenge, there are changes I've made as you will read.

Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended

"Again Again"

Humming along to the radio, Bella places the curling tongs down on her desk then switches the wall plug off. Holding her breath as she sprays her hair with super firm hairspray, she pats it in place one last final time, wishing she'd taken up Kim's offer to help her get ready.  
Eyeing the shiny, dark blue dress that's hung on the hook of her bedroom door, she exhales with a sigh and shrugs off her robe, throwing it on the bed.

Slowly, as if facing death by firing squad, she gently removes the dress from the hanger and slips it on, being careful of her hair and make up. Realizing that she's not able to do the top part of the zipper up herself, she pads barefoot to the top of the stairs and calls down to Charlie.

"Dad? Dad? Can you please come zip me up?"

A moment later, heavy footsteps pound up the stairs and Charlie stands in the doorframe, casually appraising her.

"You look beautiful Isabella. Beautiful"

He laughs when she blushes and gestures with his finger for her to spin around so he can zip her up which he does. Keeping his hand on her shoulder, he squeezes softly, then pulls her against him for a fatherly hug.

"I'm so proud of you Bells, so proud" he croaks, eyes brimming with tears. "I'll, um, go wait downstairs for your date to arrive, I'm sure he won't be late," he chuckles, patting her arm and quickly hurrying back down the stairs.

Blinking furiously as her own eyes well up, she refuses to shed any tears on this special day or ruin her eye make up that she's spent ages getting just right.

She knows that after her zombie period when Edward had left, Charlie had been in a constant state of fear that she wasn't going to come through it, that she was going to do something stupid, like throw herself off La Push cliffs or something equally as deadly and dangerous.

And yet here she was, less than a year later, mentally and physically stronger than ever. Thanks to one man, her date for the evening, Jacob Black.

Three loud taps on the front door jolt her from her thoughts and after one last glance in the mirror, she picks up the high heels that she'd never dare try to walk down the stairs in, and leaves the safety of her room to meet her date.

Holding tight onto the stairwell banister and watching her feet, she doesn't hear the gasp that leaves Jake's mouth, or the way he hasn't taken his eyes of her, eyes roaming all over her body, nearly demolishing the corsage he's gripping tightly in his hand in the process.

Reaching the last two steps, she shyly looks up to meet his gaze, her own eyes widening when she sees the hotness that is Jacob Black, all dressed up in his tux, muscles straining to escape from the confines of the itchy white shirt.

Ignoring Charlie, who's snapping away with his camera as if he's on stakeout duty, they both stare into each other's eyes, unspoken words floating between, cementing not only the blossoming love but the friendship that's always been there from an early age.

"Stunning…you look amazing Bells, I'm the luckiest man in the world" he claims, helping her down those last few steps where she quickly slips into her heels, praying that for one night, she won't trip or fall.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Jake. So handsome," she whispers, stroking his face tenderly as he places the corsage on her wrist.

"It's agreed then, we're the hottest couple around," he drawls, breaking out into his trademark beaming grin.

Charlie insists on taking enough photographs to fill three albums, insisting they are for Renee and Billy as well. Eventually, after wishing him well on his Saturday into Sunday fishing trip away with Billy and Harry, he lets them leave after a warning to Jake, too take care of their girl.

After helping her into the ancient rabbit, Jake waves to a watching from the window, Charlie, then drives down the street for about half a mile before stopping and turning to face Bella.

"What's wrong? Why have you stopped?" she asks, looking around the car for a sign or obvious reason.

"Because I didn't want to do this with your dad staring at us," he whispers, cradling her face with both his hands and kissing her passionately.

Plunging his tongue in her mouth, Bella moans at the intensity of the kiss and tries to unbuckle the seat belt that's stopping her from clambering onto Jake's lap. Grabbing at his hair, she groans when his lips leave hers to travel down her neck, nibbling and placing small kisses as he goes. Latching onto her skin, he sucks hard leaving his mark. Satisfied that everyone will know she's his, he pecks her lips one last time before things can get anymore heated up and pulls away, slouching back against the seat.

Panting to get her breath back, Bella can't help but snigger at the grin on Jake's face, delighted to be the one that put it there, maybe this prom idea of Kim's wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The last six months had been hard on everyone, especially the pack. They had been so consumed with catching Victoria that they had forsaken birthday celebrations and special events such as the prom in order to catch her. And now, after killing Victoria over a month ago, Kim had decided to hold a pack-prom night in the tribal hall and organized it all with the help of her mom.

Pulling up alongside the hall, Jake sprints around the car to help her out, holding her hand tight as they walk towards the doors that are decorated in banners and balloons. The wolf whistles pierce her ears and Jake growls at the culprits, Paul and Embry, who shrug it off with peels of laughter.

"Looking good Bella, if I'd known you scrub up this well, I might of made a play for you myself," Paul chuckles with a wink, loving to tease her to make her blush.

"You look beautiful Bella," Embry pipes up in his calm manner, effectively stopping Jake from trying to hurt Paul for his remark.

"You both look great as well, very dapper. Who would of known?" Bella scoffs with a look towards Paul, who puffs out his chest and stands straighter at the praise.

"I try, I try," he gloats, before his latest girlfriend Katie catches his eye and he strides over to her, pushing her gently against the wall, where they start to make out, oblivious to their surroundings.

Entering the hall, Bella can't help but be amazed at the transformation. Crepe paper hangs delicately from the rafters, arches of flowers have been arranged, balloons and streamers hang in bunches, disco lights have been placed in the corners, all in all it's been transformed into a party venue.

The DJ for the night, Sam, beams at Bella and Jake, before rushing over to help Leah who's balancing platters of food in her arms. Leah and Sam, having left school two years ago have already experienced prom night and are happy to take a back seat and let their pups have some fun for a change.

Sam wraps his arms around his alpha female mate, Leah gives him a quick peck on the lips, then goes back into the kitchen to help Kim, her mom and Sue with the rest of the food. Feeling guilty that she hasn't helped out at all, Bella tells Jake to go play with the other boys and heads into the kitchen to help the girls.

Twenty minutes later and the boys, who have already loosened their ties, herd back into the hall to see their imprints and girlfriends. Sam has the music pumping and it's not long before Seth is twirling his imprint Ellie around the made up dance floor and Paul is trying to coax Katie into some dirty dancing, earning himself a slap when he suggests that they should of put in a strippers pole.

Leah, who's acting as Sam's dj-ing assistant and prom photographer, flutters around taking pictures and shouting out song suggestions to Sam. She gives an un-Leah like girly squeal when Quil grabs her and spins her around the dance floor, threatening to break both his legs if he breaks her camera.

As the music gets louder and the banter gets wilder, Sue and the other elders make their excuses and leave, trusting Sam and Leah to keep some kind of order in place. No one notices Jared slipping vodka into the punch bowl, a sly grin on his face before Kim drags him away to dance. Jared's so busy feeling Kim up that he doesn't observe Embry covering Quil as Quil also slips vodka into the punch bowl, both of them feeling like James Bond on a mission, a mission to get the imprints drunk.

Paul, who's been too busy making out with Katie to know what his pack brothers have been up to, is hoping to get lucky tonight and knowing Katie's looser after a few drinks, slips the small bottle of Gin from his jacket and after covertly surveying the room to make sure know one is watching, quickly dumps the liquid into the punch bowl before pouring Katie a glass and taking it over to her.

Bella, who is talking animatedly to Embry, takes the glass of punch that Jake gives her, downing it in one go. It has a strong taste but the room's stifling hot and she needs the fluid's so she asks him to get her another one, giggling at one of Embry's jokes in the meantime, her feet tapping along to the music.

As Sam plays Cyndi Lauper's, 'Girls just wanna have fun', Bella surprises Jake by jumping up to dance with the other imprints. He laughs with the other boys when the girls go wild, belting out the words, singing into their imaginary microphones as if their on lives depend on it. When Bella looks his way, he holds up her replenished glass of drink. Her eyes light up and she sways her way over to him.

'Wanna have, oh girls just wanna have fun, wanna have, that's all we really wantttt, wanna have…Jakey! you got me a drink, thank you, I'm sooo thirsty" Bella sings to him, her eyes full of excitement and wonder as she takes a huge gulp, then another before handing him back the glass and strutting her stuff as she dances her way back to the other girls.

There's a quiet respite when Leah announces the buffet can be eaten and Sam takes a fifteen minute breather, leaving a CD onto play while he grabs a plate of food and goes outside to give his head a rest from the noise. The boys wrestle over plateful's of food while the girls help themselves from the punch bowl, not caring to eat.

The girls squeal with excitement when Leah announces they will be playing some games, oohing and awwing when she informs them it will be kid's party games. As Leah takes fifteen chairs and puts them in a line, Bella takes off her heels when Leah tells them the first game is musical chairs. The boys competitive streak comes out and such is the seriousness of the competition that ties are loosened even more, jackets removed and sleeves rolled up.

When Sam starts up the music, everyone chuckles as they slowly move forward, pushing and shoving each other to get onto a chair when the music stops. Seth and Quil tussle with each other until Leah announces that Quil, who has half an ass cheek on the seat is clearly the seat winner. Seth gives his sister a good natured scowl and poke of the tongue before standing against the wall in defeat.

Everyone laughs unabashedly as the game continues, eventually leaving Bella and Paul as the last one's standing. Paul rubs his hands together, sure that his prize is but one step away from him and giving Bella the evil look that he normally reserves for leeches and girls he doesn't like. Bella though, gives him a deathly stare back, determined to wipe the gloating look of his face. As Sam starts the music back up, they slowly walk around the last remaining chair, hesitant to move either took slow or too quick, eyes watching each other's every move uncertainly.

The music stops and Bella who's facing the chair, throws herself on it at the same time as Paul, who launches himself at the chair as if it's a Cullen. Landing on Bella's lap, their's deathly silence for a second as the chair instantly snaps and crashes to the floor.

Holding his weight so that he doesn't crush her, Paul scoops Bella onto his lap, remaining on the floor. Bella throws her head back as tears of laughter stream down her face and the others join in. Paul ignores Jake's growls and check's her over for any injuries, joining in the laughter once he knows he hasn't injured her.

Eventually he helps her to her feet, grinning when Bella tells Jake to loosen up when he shouts at Paul for jumping on her. After dusting down her dress, a still giggling Bella, thanks Paul when he brings her a drink. Accepting the winning present from Leah, she giggles some more when she's finished ripping open the wrapping paper to reveal a box of condoms, ribbed for her total pleasure.

Blushing, she gives Jake a wink and puts the present away in her bag then quickly joins the others for the next lot of games. Jake wins more condom's at pass the parcel, Seth wins a meal for two at the local diner for his skills at musical statues, while Brady looks escatic at winning $20 of free pizza's for winning at pinning the tail on Sam's wolf while Collin and Paul accuse him of cheating, desperately wanting that pizza, damnit.

As the evening goes on, the girls unknowingly consume more alcohol which means the dancing gets dirtier. Katie and Kim grind against each other singing along to Beyonce's 'Crazy in love' until Paul can't take it any more and makes a grab for Katie, throwing her over his shoulder before whisking her out the doors into the forest.

Sam, who has a headache from the music and Leah's constant stream of instructions, starts to slow things down for the night by playing slow love songs. Jake reaches for Bella and pulls her against him. Standing on her tip toes, she wraps her arms around his neck then stands on his feet so he can dance them around the room. Bending down, Jake covers Bella's ass with his hands and lifts her up to face him, her legs dangling by his knees.

Finding her lips, he captures them with his own. Tasting the vodka on her only spurs him on and he walks them over to the wall where he continues to devour her lips as she slips her legs around his waist, effectively pushing him closer against her.

When Leah yells at them to go find a room somewhere, Bella fuels Jake on by telling Leah, somewhat rather haughtily that indeed they will and then proceeds to drag a grinning Jake out of the tribal centre.

"Take us home Jake, I want you all alone," Bella instructs, eyes deep with lust and wanting.

Not wanting to waste time, Jake picks her up and she wraps her legs around him once more as he hurries towards his house, glad that Billy is away on his fishing trip.

Hands cupping her ass, Jake groans when she slips her hand in between them to stroke his erection through his trousers. "Fuck Bella," he moans, dipping his head to nibble up her neck.

Quickly opening the front door, he kicks it shut with his foot and walks through the house to his bedroom. Slamming her against the wall, he attacks her mouth with his own, grinding furiously against her and growling when she whimpers for more.

Lowering her down onto trembling legs, he grabs her hand and rubs it up and down his erection. Lowering his chiselled face to her ear, he whispers, "You do this to me Bella, only you" then he starts nibbling up her neck, licking the small beads of sweat away and cupping her breasts in his strong, firm hands.

Bella run's her hands up and down his torso, unbuttoning his shirt in the process, unable to hold back any longer. Feeling the muscles clench under her touch, she quickly unzips his pants, freeing his throbbing hard on. She moans with longing, her desire at breaking point.

Jake unzips her dress, letting it slip to the floor. Dropping to his knees, he pulls down her panties, making her moan with delight when he kisses her clit and laps at the moisture dripping from her folds. Standing back up, he removes her bra then lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around him.

Bella's head falls back against the wall as he rubs his rock hard cock up and down her folds. Using his neck to pull herself up, she raises herself above him as he then guides her hips to lower her down on top of him.

Fitting her like no other man can ever do, they both groan at the sensation. Running his hands all over her silky white skin, he pulls softly on her nipples and thrusts into her hard.

"Yes, oh, just like that Jake, please" Bella begs, arms quivering around his neck.

Pulling out, Jake groans and thrusts back into her. Slowly at first, picking up his pace when her eyes close and her lips open. Hitching her leg up over his arm, he swivels his hips as he pounds into her.

"Fuck yes, that's it baby, cum for me Bella," Jake yells, as he feels Bella's inner muscle's start to clench around him.

Tugging at his hair, Bella pants heavily as her orgasm approaches. Lowering his hand, Jake presses down hard on her clit which is more than she can take and she screams his name with her release. Her pulsing, twitching internal muscles, damn near snap him in half as he continues to thrust until he can't take it anymore. Growling loudly, he pivots into her one last time and roars his release, latching onto her skin and sucking hard as he comes.

Resting their foreheads together, they both pant as they try to get their breathing under control. Bella watches his face intensely, not wanting to miss a thing.

"This is the best prom ever. Ever," she whispers in his ear.

He kisses her tenderly in agreement then bends his head to suck and kiss her boobs. Lowering his hand, he presses hard on her clit, rubbing in circular movements. Her eyes get large and she starts panting.

His brown eyes, glistening with lust stare back at her, "Again, I need you again Bella"

She nods, happy to oblige. It is his prom night after all.

The End


End file.
